1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to remotely controllable apparatus, such as, for example, a remotely controllable circuit breaker. The disclosed concept further pertains to systems including electrical switching apparatus.
2. Background Information
Circuit breakers are used to protect electrical circuitry from damage due to an overcurrent condition, such as an overload condition or a relatively high level short circuit or fault condition. In small circuit breakers, commonly referred to as miniature circuit breakers, used for residential and light commercial applications, such protection is typically provided by a thermal-magnetic trip device. This trip device includes a bimetal, which heats and bends in response to a persistent overcurrent condition. The bimetal, in turn, unlatches a spring powered operating mechanism, which opens the separable contacts of the circuit breaker to interrupt current flow in the protected power system.
Subminiature circuit breakers are used, for example, in aircraft or aerospace electrical systems where they not only provide overcurrent protection but also serve as switches for turning equipment on and off. As such, they are subjected to heavy use and, therefore, must be capable of performing reliably over many operating cycles. They also must be small to accommodate the high-density layout of circuit breaker panels, which make circuit breakers for numerous circuits accessible to a user. Aircraft electrical systems usually consist of hundreds of circuit breakers, each of which is used for a circuit protection function as well as a circuit disconnection function through a push-pull handle. The push-pull handle is moved from in-to-out in order to open the load circuit. This action may be either manual or, else, automatic in the event of an overload or fault condition. If the push-pull handle is moved from out-to-in, then the load circuit is re-energized. If the load circuit had been automatically de-energized, then the out-to-in operation of the push-pull handle corresponds to a circuit breaker reset action.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,570,146 discloses a panel mountable aircraft circuit breaker including a housing having an opening, separable contacts, an operating mechanism structured to open and close the contacts, and a trip mechanism structured to cooperate with the operating mechanism to trip open the operating mechanism. The trip mechanism includes a first bimetal to trip open the operating mechanism responsive to a thermal fault, a second ambient compensation bimetal to compensate the first bimetal, and an arc fault trip circuit to trip open the operating mechanism responsive to an arc fault. An indicator includes an indicator portion and a leg disposed from the indicator portion. A spring biases the indicator portion. The second bimetal holds the leg of the indicator, thereby holding the indicator against the spring bias. The second bimetal releases the leg of the indicator responsive to the arc fault trip circuit and the arc fault, thereby releasing the indicator to the spring bias.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,094,436 discloses a plug-in circuit breaker assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,280,337 discloses a controllable circuit breaker comprising: a housing; a first input adapted to receive an external close signal; a second input adapted to receive an external open signal; a third input adapted to receive a control voltage; a set of main contacts; an operating mechanism for opening and closing the set of main contacts; a set of secondary contacts connected in series with the set of main contacts; a latching solenoid including a plunger latchable to a first position which closes the set of secondary contacts and to a second position which opens the set of secondary contacts, a first coil which when energized operates the plunger to the first position and a second coil which when energized operates the plunger to the second position, the first and second coils having a common node which is electrically connected to the third input; and a non-mechanical, electronic control circuit within the housing, the non-mechanical, electronic control circuit adapted to receive the external close and open signals from the first and second inputs and responsively energize the first and second coils, respectively, from the third input for a predetermined time. A non-mechanical, electronic circuit within the circuit breaker housing is adapted to provide a direct current status signal at an output when separable contacts are closed and a first or line terminal is energized with an alternating current voltage. The direct current status signal is representative of a second or load terminal being energized with the alternating current voltage.
There is room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus.
There is also room for improvement in systems including electrical switching apparatus.